Recuerdos dolorosos
by LunaUchihaPotter
Summary: Dolor. Eso era lo único que sentía cuando pensaba en Sam.


**Holiis!**

**Bueno, les dejo un ficc de Leah de como me parece que la pasaba estando Sam cerca.**

**Esta ambientada antes de que la manada se separara.**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sabía que era una tonta, debería haber superado esto hace mucho. Pero no era así. Y el dolor le quemaba en ese momento mucho más que en cualquier otro. Se había acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto entre Sam y Emily, se limitaba a ignorarlos, aunque la atormentaran los recuerdos. Estúpida telepatía de lobos. Odiaba esto. Odiaba todo lo relacionado con él.<p>

Aunque le había explicado lo que significaba la imprimación, ella aún no olvidaba todo lo que había vivido con él. Que de un momento a otro había desaparecido.

Era dura, fuerte. Mostraba una actitúd de desprecio hacia cualquiera. Pero no era su culpa, ella había sido totalmente diferente. Sam era, ante sus ojos, el único que tenía la culpa de que ella fuera así. Le había quitado toda la felicidad de un sólo golpe. Todo lo que una vez había deseado y amado se lo habían arrebatado. Y nada más ni nada menos que su prima, aquella a la que le tenía demasiada confianza.

Pateó el suelo con furia. ¿Cómo era posible que aún tuviera demasiado poder sobre ella? Esta bien, él era el Alpha... Pero aún así le influía de un modo diferente y hacia un par de semanas se había dado cuenta de ello.

Había salido como de costumbre sin avisarle a nadie, y se había perdido en el bosque sin volver por más de una semana. No sabía por qué corría, sólo estaba furiosa consigo misma por haber recordado otra vez al idiota de su ex. Una semana después, él la había encontrado y obligado a volver a su forma humana. Pero lo que menos esperó fué que la abrazara, cómo hacia mucho no lo hacía, con una fuerza enorme, diciendole que había estado muy preocupado.

Esto rompió sus defensas y por primera vez ante los ojos de alguien más, había comenzado a llorar.

Era obvio, no podía ocultarlo. Cuándo el demostraba preocupación por ella o le sonreía, o simplemente lo sentía como el Sam de antes. Su Sam. Entonces ella dejaba de tener su máscara de "hierro" y se mostraba diferente. Volvía a ser la Leah de antes, la que sonreía todo el tiempo, la que era feliz. Él podía romper todas sus defensas con sólo una pequeña muestra de afecto, cosa que ella no quería permitir, pero era inevitable.

No le importaba nada más. Sólo eran su Sam y ella. Aunque sabía que el momento no duraría para siempre y que en cuanto todo se hubiera calmado él volvería con Emily. Eso era lo que más la frustraba. Seguía sintiendose de esa forma aún cuando sabía que él no le pertenecía de ningúna manera.

Casi temblaba de toda la furia que la embargaba. Intentó controlarse. _"Leah contrólate", "Eres más fuerte que ésto, puedes controlarte",_ se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza.

Pero su mente sólo pensaba en él y, para su desagrado, comenzó a recordar. Recordaba todo como si hubiera sido el día anteriór, las cosas que se decían, las palabras dulces que emanaban de su boca, los abrazos, los besos...

Estaba decidido, era total y completamente una tonta al permitirse autodestruirse de esa manera. Era malo para ella. Pero realmente deseaba -aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta-, añoraba con toda su alma que él estuviera allí con ella, que le dijiera que todo había sido una pesadilla, que la amara.

Maldición. Ahora se odiaba por pensar aquello.

No lo podía evitar, quería negarlo, pero sabía que haría lo imposible para que él volviera con ella, aunque eso dañara a su prima. Era egoísta. Pero ella le había arrebatado lo que alguna vez consideró su vida. Sentía, más que odio, aunque lo ocultara con eso, una envidia enorme por su prima, tenía todo lo que ella deseaba..

El amor de Sam, la oportunidad de ser madre, gente que la quisiera...

Ella era odiada por todo el mundo, era aislada.. Aunque no los culpaba, se lo merecía por su carácter.

Lo único que quería era imprimarse. Lo mejor que pudiera sucederle sería eso, poder olvidar de una vez por todas al idiota de Sam y volver a ser ella. La chica que todos querían, feliz, tierna.. Volver a estar viva.

Para ella estaba muerta. Era sólo un espíritu que vagaba en la oscuridad en busca de su luz. Una luz que deseaba encontrar con toda su alma.

Suspiró. Tenía que volver u otra vez iría a buscarla y eso no ayudaría en nada.

Se levantó de su asiento resignada, y antes de tomar nuevamente la forma de un lobo gris, guardó en lo más profundo de su mente todos aquellos pensamientos, aquella parte de su mente que sabía que prácticamente ni los lobos lo sabrían. No quería que la vieran como una chica débil o sintieran lástima por ella.

Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Se alejó corriendo rápidamente a enfrentarse con la cruda realidad.

_¿Dónde estabas? -_Escuchó la mente de Sam.

Ella siguió corriendo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bueno eso es todo.. Cortito pero bastante sentimental.. Dejen reviews porfiis! :D**

**Luna ~**


End file.
